Cell block tango
by Maddygirl13
Summary: Base on the song from "Chicago".Staring Izzy Bai tsa,Gardevoir,Snow white,BlackFire, and Buttercup as the six merry murderesses. Also staring Dot and Tamaki.
1. opening

**Cell Block Tango**

[lzzy]

Pop

[Bai tsa]

Six

[Gardevoir]

Squish

[Snow white]

Uh uh

[Black fire]

Cicero

[Buttercup]

Ace!

[lzzy]

Pop

[Bai tsa]

Six

[Gardevoir]

Squish

[Snow white]

Uh uh

[Black fire]

Cicero

[Buttercup]

Ace!

[Tamaki]

And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

[lzzy]

Pop

[Bai tsa]

Six

[Gardvoir]

Squish

[Snow white]

Uh uh

[Black fire]

Cicero

[Buttercup]

Ace!

(4X)

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

[VELMA]

I betcha you would have done the same!

[Izzy]

Pop

[Bai tsa]

Six

[Gardevoir]

Squish

[Snow white]

Uh uh

[Black fire]

Cicero

[Buttercup]

Ace!

(2X)

000

Izzy-total drama island  
Bai tsa-Jackie Chan Adventures  
Gardevoir-Pokemon  
Snow white-disney  
BlackFire- Teen Titans  
Buttercup- Powerpuff Girls

Tamaki- Host club


	2. Izzy

[Izzy (Spoken)]

You know how people

Have these little habits

That gets you down. Like Owen.

Owen liked to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,

And I am really irritated, and I'm

Looking for a little bit of sympathy

And there's Owen layin'

On the couch, drinkin' a beer

And chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "You pop that

Gum one more time..."

And he did.

So I took the shotgun off the wall

And I fired two warning shots...

... into his head.

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

00000000000000

Owen and Izzy-total drama island


	3. Bai Tsa

[Bai tsa (Spoken)]

I met Valmont from

Rome Italy about two years ago,

And he told me he was single

And we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd

Fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

And then I found out,

"Single" he told me?

Single, my ass. Not only

Was he married

... Oh, no, he had five wives and a husband.

One of those Mormons, you know. So that

Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

Their arsenic.

[ALL]

He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In it's prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Bai tsa and Valmont -Jackie Chan Adventures


	4. Gardevoir

Gardevoir (Spoken)]

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

Carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

Minding my own business,

And in storms my husband Mewtwo,

In a jealous rage.

"You been screwin' the gard,"

He says. He was crazy

And he kept on screamin',

"you been screwin the gard."

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!

[ALL]

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Gardevoir and Mewtwo-pokemon


	5. Snow white

[Snow white] (Spoken in German)]

Was mache ich hier? Ich sagte: ich bin mein Mann ein berühmter Mieter unten

Während ich den Kopf abgeschnitten hatte. Aber das ist nicht wahr,

Ich bin unschuldig. Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Stiefmutter sagt, dass ich nicht.

Ich habe versucht, die Polizei zu sagen, aber sie verstehen nicht.

Translation: Snow white]

What am I doing here? I said: I am my husband a famous tenant below

While I had cut off the head. But this is not true,

I am innocent. I do not know why my stepmother says that I do not.

I tried to tell the police, but they do not understand.

[Dot (Spoken)]

Yeah, but did you do it?

[Snow white]

UH UH, not guilty!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Snow white- disney

**A/N I did it in german because, Hungarian is too hard to translate. and Show white is from a ****german fairy tales, so it did that in stand. **

******P.S. I did my best. **


	6. Blackfire

[Blackfire]

My sister, Starfire and

I had this double act

And my husband, Robin,

Traveled around with us.

Now, for the last number in our act,

We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One, two, three, four, five... splits, spread eagles,

Back flips, flip-flops, and one right after the other.

So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and

We ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door, and there's Starfire and

Robin doing Number Seventeen, the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

When I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead.

[Blackfire]

They had it coming

Black fire]

They had it coming

[Blackfire]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[Black fire

They had it coming all along

[GIRLS]

They had it coming all along

[Black fire]

I didn't do it

[GIRLS]

She didn't do it

[Black fire]

But if I done it

[GIRLS]

But if she'd done it

[Blackfire]

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Blackfire]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[Blackfire]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They had it coming

[Blackfire]

They had it coming

[GIRLS]

They took a flower

[Blackfire]

All along

[GIRLS]

In it's prime

[Blackfire]

I didn't do it

[GIRLS]

And then they used it

[Blackfire]

But if I'd done it,

[GIRLS]

And they abused it

[Blackfire}

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[GIRLS]

It was a murder but not a crime

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Blackfire,Starfire and Robin- Teen Titans


	7. Buttercup

Buttercup (Spoken)]

I loved Ace

More than I can possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy...

Sensitive... a painter.

But he was always trying

To find himself.

He'd go out every night

Looking for himself

And on the way

He found Sedusa,

Princess,

Bellum and **Him**.

I guess you can say we broke

Up because of artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive

And I saw him dead.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Buttercup and Ace- Powerpuff Girls


	8. the finale

[ALL]

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Group 1]

They had it comin'

[Group 2]

They had it comin'

[Group 1]

They had it comin'

[Group 2]

They had it comin'

[Group 1]

They had it comin'

[Group 2]

They had it comin'

[Group 1]

All along

[Group 2]

All along

[Group 1]

'Cause if they used us

[Group 2]

'Cause if they used us

[Group 1]

And they abused us

[Group 2]

And they abused us

[ALL]

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[Group 1]

He had it coming

[Group 2]

He had it coming

[Group 1]

He had it coming

[Group 2]

He had it coming

[Group 1]

He only had himself to blame.

[Group 2]

He only had himself to blame.

[Group 1]

If you'd have been there

[Group 2]

If you'd have been there

[Group 1]

If you'd have seen it

[Group 2]

If you'd have seen it

[ALL]

I betcha you would have done the same!

[lzzy (Spoken)]

You pop that gum one more time!

[Bai tsa (spoken)]

Single my ass.

[Gardevoir (Spoken)]

Ten times!

[Snow white (Spoken)]

Warum meine Stiefmutter mich ins Gefängnis gesteckt.

[translation:Snow white]

Why my stepmother me put in jail?

[Black fire (Spoken)]

Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[Buttercup (Spoken)]

Artistic differences.

[lzzy]

Pop

[Bai tsa]

Six

[Gardevoir]

Squish

[Snow white]

Uh uh

[Black fire]

Cicero

[Buttercup]

Ace


End file.
